The Secret We Keep From Even Our Closest Friends
by ALF Of The World
Summary: The encounter that one Saturday changed two people's lives for ever, and maybe for the better. The problem if they get into a relationship is that all of their friends will not like it, and annoy the crap out of them, or they will play stupid childish games on them, to set one another up to end their relationship. (There will be Yaoi, Sex, Cussing, and all that beefy stuff) Enjoy!
1. The Meeting

The Meeting

One hot Wednesday morning, at the train station, he went out to the Hidden Sand Village as a trip for his part-time job. Although he was 15, he worked at the famous SugarStar Company, that sells SugarStar candies. They were sugar-coated, rainbow-colored star-shaped chocolates with a peanuty filling. He was a deliverer, and made a lot of money. Today was just like last week and the week before that, and many, many, many before that. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Three days after he left to the Sunagakure, he arrived there with his deliveries. He carried them to the store that always bought their products, and gave them to the worker there. The worker gave him a slight smile, and took half of the heavy load from Naruto and walked with Naruto to the stores' storage room. Naruto stared at the teen boy.

"Ne, how old are you?" Naruto asked with a shy voice. He wasn't comfortable to talk or be around strangers given the fact that on Halloween night, 10 years ago, a stranger came up to his houses' door, and slaughtered his parents while he was out tricker-treating with his grandma, Tsunade.

"Hn.. 15. Why?" His voice mellow but firm, soft but stiff.

"Well, just wondering." Naruto feeling just a tad more comfortable aroung this particular stranger.

"Well, how old are you, and what's your name? I'm a bit curoius, you look almost the same age as me." His voice seeming to be a bit softer now.

"Ya, I'm fifteen... ...oh, and my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto, a bit hesitant to give his name out, like that.

"That's a pretty name, ya know. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you, Naruto." He said, almost like he talked to strangers his whole life.

"Thanks..." Naruto said shyly. He looked at the ground for a few seconds, then stared at Sasuke's raven black hair. He saw it shimmer in the sun, and how stiffly gelled it is. His clothes were neatly permed, and he walked firm.

Sasuke stopped and set the supply down in the corner of the storage. He pointed to the ground telling Naruto to set it down there. Naruto set it down where Sasuke told him to, and looked up at his face.

It was a flawless thing. Pale and unscarred. His eyes were a dark black and his hair fell down in front of the sides of his face. No matter how hard Naruto tried, he couldn't look away from that remarkable face, as beautiful as it is.

"Well, you should go now..." Sasuke said as he looked at thw blonde. His face had three marks on each cheek making him look like an adorable fox. His spikey blonde hair was the perfect shade, not too light, not too dark. His lips looked as if he had never kissed anyone before.

The two stared at eachother in awe. They couldn't look away from one another.

After about three minutes of staring, they finally broke out of the stare.

-"You should give me your phone number."

-"You should give me your phone number."

The two said in sync. They slightly blushed at one another, and exchanged numbers. Then Naruto took the three day trip back to Konohagakure.

When Naruto got home, the bright moon was out, and the sky was pitch black, other than a few flickering stars. Immediately, he fell onto his soft cushiony bed and put Sasuke's phone number into his cell. Right after he did, he got a text from none other than Sasuke.


	2. Awkward Conversation

Awkward Conversation

Naruto stared at the phone, wondering why Sasuke would be texting him in the middle of the night. He looked at the message and it read:

"Hey! Do you spell your name 'Naruto Uzumaki'? Well, I just guessed. But, anyway, Hello, and if you're asleep and I awoke you, I'm sooo sorry."

Immediately, Naruto replied with "Ya, that's correct. And you didn't wake me up. HI!"

When Sasuke saw the text, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad. So..."

"Da" Naruto replied.

It spelled out 'Soda'

Sasuke gave a slight chuckle to this response.

"Well, goodnight" Naruto replied to Sasuke before he could say anything.

"Ya... Goodnight..." Sasuke became dissapointed. "But before you go, do you live in Konohagakure?"

"Ya I do!" Naruto said, many possible scenarios racing through his mind of why he would want to know where he lived. Some were not pretty, some were beautiful, and some were just plain weird and not possible.

When Naruto stopped texting Sasuke, Sasuke drew a wonderful picture of Naruto's beautiful face. Sasuke was an expert drawer, and could draw just about any picture of a human or animal. He drew himself and Naruto, and some were dirty pictures. In a few, he drew him and Naruto kissing. Another showed Sasuke scrubbing Naruto's back in a bathtub. His favorite drawings were the ones where they were naked in bed doing all sorts of things that a couple does in bed. When he fell asleep, he dreamed of those pictures, but so much more realistic, and moving, 'cause that's what dreams do to people. They put all sorts of fake images into your mind.


End file.
